Symbiosis
by MrZwerg
Summary: When Naruto steals the Scroll of Seals, he chooses something else than the Shadow Clone, and the results are something no one could have foreseen. How will it affect him and his new partner, and what does it mean for their future? Pairings are undecided, and the update schedule will be very erratic. Rated M because I like to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! If you've stopped to read this, well done! This story is going to be a bit AU, in the fact that the Hokage was not present during Naruto's grabbing of the scroll of Sealing, and that Mizuki was intercepted about 5 minutes after conning Naruto. The Kyuubi is a sentient mass of super angry chakra, not a friend, and Inner Sakura is and will stay nowhere to be seen. After that, well, it's anyone's bet! Have fun reading this, don't know if more will come.**

**English is not my first language, for I'm a baguette muncher living in an Igloo. Also, this fic ( plot bunny? Snippet?) is unbetaed, and will be for the end of times. Like they say on AO3, 'No Beta, We Die Like Men!'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yadda yadda. There.**

**Chapter one**

'_Mizuki-sensei better be impressed, after all the work I went through to get this thing. Everything in it is so complicated! And running while reading it isn't a piece of cake either…'_ Uzumaki Naruto was torn. To get the right to pass, he had to learn a jutsu from the scroll, but he couldn't find one that seemed right for him. As he read, certain techniques jumped to his eyes, 'Shadow Clone? But I suck at clones! Isn't there anything else?'

Some were elemental techniques, which he couldn't perform, and others required such ridiculous control that even if he were to try for centuries, he'd still fail miserably. Then, suddenly, he found the perfect one. It required no control to speak of, but a massive amount of chakra, which he had for days!

Nodding to himself, he began learning the hand signs. As he flew through the treeline, he thought he'd heard something behind him, like a cross between a forge bellows and a hissing snake, but as he looked around him, he could see nothing but foliage. Confused, just shrugged and carried on, until he reached a nice clearing.

Naruto spent a solid thirty minutes just practicing the seals, then, when he felt he had a good enough grasp on the jutsu, started the chain all over again, this time using chakra. The scroll was right, he could feel that the amount of energy being depleted was way higher than anyone could think of pouring into a singular technique.

But he'd be fine. Why? Because he was Uzumaki Naruto and he'd be Hokage, damnit! As he was reaching the end of the chain, he heard rustling in the underbrush near him, and the smell of cherries suddenly filled his nose. '_I'd recognize the scent of this shampoo from a mile away! Sakura-chan is here, and now she can see my awesome new jutsu!'_

When she was younger, Haruno Sakura and her grandfather shared a strong love for the night sky, and would often climb up the roof at night to go and see the stars shining. He would take a long puff of his pipe, lay back, and tell her stories of samurai and shinobi, of princesses and dragons, of love and death. Sakura loved these moments almost as much as she loved her grandfather, and as such, it is only normal that she would continue honoring this tradition, even years after he passed.

It was on one such night that, as she laid down and watched the celestial dance, someone stepped on her stomach! Comically folded in two, she only had time to see a very recognizable mob of blond hair running full-tilt towards the academy training grounds. '_Was that...Naruto? And what was he reading?'. _Who was she kidding of course it was him, no one else in the village except for the Yamanaka had blond hair, and even their shade was more platinum than the aggressive yellow colouring of the boy's hair

'_That idiot, I'm going to grind his head to dust!' _Righting herself, she started following him, jumping from roof to roof, trying to catch up with the orange rocket that didn't seem to want to slow down and let itself get hit.

After losing track of him for ten minutes or so, the pink-haired girl stopped, unable to maintain the pace. '_If I can't follow him, then I'll track him. At least he didn't cover his tracks, or else I would have still been there 'till next week…' _

30 minutes, that's how long it took for Sakura to finally reach the clearing in which Naruto had decided to stop in. He appeared to be practicing the hand-signs for a jutsu she had never seen. He didn't even seem to notice her presence, which was weird, because he seemed to be able to unerringly detect her immediate location even when hidden or in another room. It was actually a little creepy, now that she thought about it.

"Hey stupid! People never taught you to watch where you were stepping?" No reaction whatsoever, and he even started over from what looked like the beginning. '_He must be so concentrated on that jutsu he can't even hear me…'_ Advancing, she went to bop him on the head when he suddenly yelled something that sounded vaguely like foreboding but whatever, not like the knucklehead was dangerous or anything right? As her fist connected with his head, she felt something strange, like chakra that wasn't her own invading her coils.

PAIN! Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpain! Pain so intense she couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't breath. Her entire world was nothing but pain, the centre of her universe. It erased her completely, until she was nothing but pain. Then, at last, there was nothing left, and Haruno Sakura, with a shuddering last breath, was no more.

Naruto felt Sakura's fist come in contact with his head just as he finished the technique. He put as much chakra as he could, just to be sure it wouldn't fail. Anxious to see if the jutsu had worked, he tried to look up to the pinkette, but found he could not move an inch.

Wind started to build up around them, as strange marks started spreading from his hands, still placed in the final seal, up his arms and chest. He could feel them _literally crawl _ on his face, and to the top of his head.

Pressure started to build up, producing a shrieking sound and scaring birds away. Grass was being torn from the ground, and the earth was fissuring under the immense quantity of energy that was being expelled from the jutsu's effect. Suddenly, everything hung, motionless, for a fraction of a second, before dissipating.

A bit surprised by the violent results of the technique, Naruto looked up, hoping not to have harmed his crush. The clearing had been absolutely obliterated, and there was no trace of Sakura, whatsoever. 'She must've run away when she saw the technique starting to act up. Oh well, I'll see her tomorrow I guess…' As he was turning to leave, he took note that while his crush was absent, there were people in the clearing!

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Lord third Hokage of Konoha, God of Shinobi stood there in full combat regalia, accompanied by two full ANBU platoons. His face, normally radiating warmth and happiness, was now set in a determined frown, his eyes burning with the energy of a man younger by 30 years.

Naruto, completely oblivious to the mood and the situation, turned sheepishly towards the troupe. "H...Hey Gramps! Did I do good? Did I pass?"

"Naruto, this was no test. You have been fooled by a traiter, which will now be spending an extended vacation in T&I with Ibiki." The hokage was now noticeably less tense, looking now more tired than anything. "What Jutsu did you execute to release so much chakra? You used so much that it woke up half the sensors in the village."

Naruto laughed uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, see, Mizuki-teme just told me I had to learn one of them, any of them really, so I just picked the one I knew I could do pretty much off the bat!". Pulling out the scroll of Sealing, he showed it to the old man. "It was this one, it has a long name that I can't pronounce, but it looked very easy, and only required a lot of chakra, so I picked it.

The hokage examined the scroll more closely, hoping the jutsu Naruto had picked would not be too extreme. Sighing in relief, he closed the scroll before handing it to a nearby ANBU. "It's fine Naruto, the jutsu you picked is absolutely useless. To make it work, you need two people in physical contact."

At those words, the young boy paled considerably. "Uh...Gramps, I think we may have a problem…"

-To be continued-

**End note: So. This came out of nowhere, so I don't really know if it'll go anywhere. My update schedule is pretty erratic, and considering it's been years since I last posted anything, well… You guys know where this is going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, yadda yadda. There.**

Last time, on Symbiosis…

_The hokage examined the scroll more closely, hoping the jutsu Naruto had picked would not be too extreme. Sighing in relief, he closed the scroll before handing it to a nearby ANBU. "It's fine Naruto, the jutsu you picked is absolutely useless. To make it work, you need two people in physical contact."_

_At those words, the young boy paled considerably. "Uh...Gramps, I think we may have a problem…"_

Chapter 2

The Hokage's office was unusually full, being populated by two civilians, twelve ANBU, one academy student, une academy professor, two members of T&I and, finally, one Hokage. The civilians in question were Haruno Kizachi and Mebuki, Sakura's parents. Upon being told that there was an incident involving their daughter, they immediately followed the ANBU dispatched to fetch them. They hadn't even taken the time to change out of their nightwear!

Naruto stood in the middle of the room, in front of the Hokage's desk, and looked more worried than confused. The only times there were as many people in the office as there was now, it usually was because he had made a _really _big prank. He was nearly vibrating, shooting apprehensive looks towards the people that he would bet his favorite ramen were Sakura-chan's parents. They'd kill him dead if they knew he had made her disappear!

After a short whispered conversation with what appeared to be the ANBU commander, the Hokage finally focused his attention towards the other occupants of the room, looking tired enough for three people. "Tonight, the chūnin Mizuki, who taught at the academy for the last couple of years, tricked Uzumaki Naruto, here, into stealing a highly dangerous scroll from it's containment chamber."

The ANBU around the room shuffled a bit, clearly ashamed at being out-sneaked by a student. Ignoring them, the Hokage carried on. "After making away with the scroll and, following the instructions of the traitor, young Naruto learned a forbidden technique that would have been without effect, had your daughter not wandered in the clearing as he used it."

At that, the parent's faces became horrified, already jumping to conclusions that frankly, no one wanted to reach. Seeing this, the old man was quick to reassure them. "I must tell you, young Sakura has not died. She's simply… Out of reach for the moment." Horror made place for confusion, as the words of the village leader registered in their panicked minds.

"W...Well if my little girl isn't d...dead, where is she?" Mebuki, who had grabbed her husband's arm for something to hold on to, pleadingly asked the Hokage.

He sighed, steepling his hands, and waited for a moment before speaking. "The Jutsu used was a recent addition to the Scroll of Sealing, since it was quite hard to perform for normal people, and had such a low success rate, high mortality rate and little payout." Lighting his pipe, he took a drag before going on. " It binds one person's mind to another, and fusing their bodies to heighten the growth and chakra capacity of the base. The person that sacrificed his body can eventually create a growth that looks like her, and talk, but the base needs to have reached a certain growth threshold."

As the Hokage kept talking, Mebuki was becoming paler by the second, her husband wincing in pain as his arm was still in her vise-grip. "Are you telling me that she fused with that boy?" She asked, trembling.

"Yes. It seems that Naruto-kun's prodigious chakra capacity let him perform the technique flawlessly. Your daughter is not dead, she's just hidden inside his body. When she wakes up, she will have access to all of his memories, and will be able to control some of his biological processes, like his muscle growth, reinforcing his bones, and easier and more efficient absorption of nutriments. Some of her physical characteristics will also leak into Naruto-kun's body, since they are merged together."

"What about continuing the Haruno line? Can she still have children?" Kizachi asked, as he knew Sakura wanted a family, and Mebuki and him wanted grandchildren.

"For all intent and purpose, she cannot anymore. Any children Naruto-kun will have though, if he does, will bear the blood of the Uzumaki, but also the blood of the Haruno clan."

Finally getting a hold of herself, Mebuki dried her tears. "When will we be able to talk to her?"

Hiruzen looked at Naruto, who was as white as the poor woman, before answering. "When she wakes up, Naruto-kun will know."

Sakura was lost. She had woken up in some kind of sewer, after whatever it was Naruto had done. '_I swear when I get out of here, I'll punch him into next week…'_. As she trudged in the ankle-deep water, she finally saw the end of the tunnel.

'_Now what the hell is this? Are those… Pillars?'_. Nearing the pillars, she went to touch them, before noticing something strange. A big lock, with a very, _very_ complicated seal on it. Now, Sakura was a smart girl, and smart girls know not to touch big, giant seals. Slowly, she started backing up, when suddenly, an enormous clawd arm came down on her. '_This is it, I'm dead'_ . When she realized she was still alive, after five seconds of not being paste, she opened her eyes, only to see nothing but golden light. She could see the big hand beyond it, trying his best to crush her, but unable to go through the light.

The owner of the arm let out an unarticulated roar of rage, trying his luck again against the golden light. The girl, realizing she was untouchable, slowly approached what were now clearly bars, not pillars, to see the creature. "What in the name of the Sage is _this._"

_This_, as she put it, was a beast of monstrous size, with the ears of a rabbit, but the face of a fox. His blood-red fur and black markings gave it an aura of frenzied rage, as it continued his vain attempts at reaching her. Behind him, nine tails swishing like live snakes of gigantic proportions, beating the ground and raising strong winds but, strangely, no dust.

When she saw those, Sakura finally recognize the demon, for it was one, as the _Kyūbi no Yōko_, a beast supposedly defeated by the Fourth Hokage thirteen years ago. But what was it doing here, and more importantly, _WHY WAS IT STILL ALIVE!_

Deciding that leaving was a good idea, she turned to inspect the rest of the room. Despite the fact that there seemed to be no lightsource, the fact that she could see was a bit sketchy, but she could overlook this. Seeing a small, undecorated door near the entrance of the beast's room, she hurried to it, displacing seemingly easily the demon's paw. '_He really can't touch me…'_

Reaching for the handle, she pulled the door open. Behind it, a room filled with scrolls of various forms and sizes and two giant windows letting through the sun's light. Full of cautious optimism, Sakura ran to them, to get an idea of where the hell she was.

"What the… Mom?! Dad?!"

It had been a little while since the Hokage explained Sakura's situation to the two worried parents, and they were now going through the various forms her new status as 'Two-Person Kinjutsu Operator' , a status given to shinobi who absolutely needed their partner to function, required when Naruto suddenly winced, holding his head. "She's awake Gramps, and she sounds fine."

Mebuki took the blond's face between her hands and looked at him in the eyes, which were now colored a mix of his sapphire blue and Sakura's emerald green. "Honey, can you hear me?"

-To be continued-

**End note: OKAYYY! I was way more pumped than I expected, so here's another chapter. On a side note, I still have a month of free time to update and shit, before I have to go get my ass trained for the army. So maybe I'll have time to update this, maybe not. I'll probably rez it in like a year or something if I don't get to update it pseudo-regularly, ie: once like, every five weeks. (Maybe). Anyways, hope you enjoyed, if you did, please leave a review, and if you want to flame me, please do! At least my self-esteem isn't shaky enough for it to crumble under a few taunts lol. **


End file.
